Among the pests that affect agriculture and livestock sectors, the nematodes are responsible for substantial losses in many crops worldwide scale (Rojas. T.: “Economic analysis of alternatives to combat nematodes in rice cultivation (Oryza sativa)”, Technological Scope, Rev. the National Institute of agricultural Innovation and technology Transfer 1 (1): 21-24). If we add that, in addition to the direct damage that these organisms cause, they often leave access doors for the establishment of fungi, bacteria and viruses, these damages could reach higher magnitudes.
Among the phytopathogenic nematodes those of the genus Meloidogyne are considered the most economically important worldwide for the damage they cause, characterized by a significant reduction in yields and the large number of plant species they attack, including most vegetables, viands, fruit, ornamental and weed flora (Trudgill, D L and Blok, V C: “apomictic polyphagous root-knot nematodes: exepcionally successful and damaging biotrophic root pathogens.” Phytopathol Ann Rev., 39: 53-77, 2001).
Although today it is clear the potential harm that nematodes pose to agriculture in general, there are still difficulties regarding their control. Traditionally it have been used different control alternatives to reduce and/or eliminate nematode populations (Berkelaar, E.:. “Nematode Management Methods” ECHO Development Notes, 75: 1-6. 2002). For many years, it have been used in an irrational way, a wide range of chemical nematicides, many of which are biocides with a negative impact impact on beneficial organisms in the soil. Also, the harmful impact they cause to human health and the environment in general, have limited their use worldwide (Labrada, R. and Fornasari, L. (Eds): “Global Report on Validated Alternatives to the Use of Methyl bromide for Soil Fumigation “FAO-UNEP, p 86, 2001, Braga, R., Labrada, R. . . . Fornasari, L. Fratini, N.” Training Manual for Extension Workers and Farmers-Methyl Bromide Alternatives for Soil Fumigation. “Unity of Action for Ozone and Energy, UNEP-FAO, Rome, 74 p., 2003).
Biological pest control includes strengthening the natural control, the introduction of nonnative species and the use of pesticides derived from animals, plants, fungi, bacteria and viruses to prevent, repel, remove or reduce the damage caused by pests (Carballo, M. and Guaharay, F. (Eds.). “Biological Control of Agricultural Pests” Technical Series, Technical Manual Tropical. Agricultural Research and Education center, 53: 224, 2004).
Despite its effectiveness, biopesticides are only a small percent of the global pesticide market, every day aspect that is being given more and more importance as the use of biological organisms is a more environmentally friendly alternative and in the particular case of plant parasitic nematodes, although many microorganisms are their antagonists and those are the principal group of biopesticides, very few of them are commercially available, mainly due to the inconsistent results obtained in mass production and application thereof (Meyer, Susan and Roberts, DP: “Combinations of Biocontrol Agents for Management of Plant-Parasitic Nematodes and Plant-Pathogenic Fungi soilborne” Journal of Nematology, 34 (1) :1-8, 2002).
Among the main microbial groups with potential as biological control agents of nematodes are bacteria and fungi., being prominent among them, Pasteuria penetrans (Thorne) Sayre and Starr Ciancio, A., Carbonell, E. and Crozzoli, R. “Ecology and biodiversity of Pasteuria spp., Natural antagonists of nematodes fitoparasiticos”. Venezuelan Phytopathology, 11 (1): 1-9, 1999, Rojas, M. T. and Marban-Mendoza, N.: “Pasteuria penetans Adherence and parasitism in Meloidogyne incognita and Meloidogyne arabicida”. Nematropica, 29: 233-240, 1999; Giannakou, I. O.; Gowen, S. R. and. Davies, K. G.: “Aspects on the attachment of Pasteuria penetans on root-knot nematodes.” Russian Journal of Nematology, 10: 25-31, 2002), Tsukamurella paurmetabola (Steinhaus) strain C924, recently registered as Appropriate Urban Agriculture Alternatives “In: Course on Urban Agriculture, p 121-139 Spanish International Cooperation Agency INIFAT Havana, 1997, Fernandez, E.” Susceptibility of varieties of potato (Solanum tuberosum L .) to Cuban populations of Meloidogyne spp “Phytosanitary, 3 (3): 109-112, 1999; Paecilomyces lilacinus (Thom) Samson (Jonathan, E I.; Arulmozhiyan, R., Muthusamy, S. and Manuel, W W. “Field application of Paecilomyces lilacinus for the Control of Meloidagyne incognita on betelvine. Piper betle” Nematol Medit, 28 (2): 131-133, 2000; Schenck, S.:. “Control of Nematodes in Tomato with Paecilomyces lilacinus Strain 251 “Hawaii Agriculture Research Center, Vegetable Report, (5). 5, 2004), of which are commercial products such as Biostat (Laverlam) Bioact, and PL plus Paecyl (Holland, R J: “PAECIL” http://www.ticorp.com.au/article1.htm 2001 (accessed May 2004, 136 Holland, R J, Williams K L and Khan, A.: “Infections of the interaction of Paecylomices lilacinus with Meloidoyne incognita” Nematology,: 1: 131-139, 1999, 137 Lopez, J A: “Biological Control of Nematodes Plant pests “In: Biological Control of Agricultural Pests (Caraballo, M. and Guaharay, F. Eds): 185-200 Technical Series, Technical Manual Tropical Agricultural Research and Education, 53, 2004, 138 Doug, L Q and Zhang, K Q, “Microbial Control of plant-parasitic nematodes: a five party interaction.” Plant Soil, 288: 31-45, 2006) and P. chlamydosporia (Goddard) Zare and W. Gams (formerly Verticillium chlamydosporium Goddard) (Kerry, B R: “Exploitation of the Fungus Verticillium Nematophagous chlamydosporium Goddard for the Biological Control of Root-knot nematodes (Meloidogyne spp.)” In: Fungi as Biocontrol Agents: Progress, Problems and Potential (Butt, T M, Jackson, C and Magan, N, Eds) CABI International, Wallingford Chapter. 5: 155-168, 2001), with the IMI SD 187 strain of P. chlamydosporia var. catenulata has been achieved a technology of mass reproduction, transferable for the development of other fungi as biological control, which has allowed obtaining bionematicide product called KlaimiC® (Hernández, M A and Hidalgo-Diaz, L.: “KlamiC: agricultural bionematicide produced from the fungus Pochonia chlamydosporia var catenulata “Rev. Protection Veg, 23 (2): 131-134, 2008) Also appears as a commercial product of Valent Biosciences Corporation (formerly Abbott Laboratories) the bionematicide DiTera (whose active ingredient is constituted by the fungus Myrothecium verrucaria DITM and all the products (soluble and solid) results of fermentation (Gullino, M. and Benuzzi, M.: “Mezzi biologici e prodotti per la naturale di origine difesa parassiti terricoli dai” Informatore phytopathologic, 10: 51-57, 2003; 142. Lopez, J. A.: “'Biological Control of Nematode Parasites of Plants” In: Biological Control of Agricultural Pests (Caraballo, M. and Guaharay, F. Eds): 185-200 Technical Series, Technical Manual Tropical Agricultural Research and Education center, 53, 2004).
The state of the art shows an increasing number of patent documents that are being published regarding the use of bionematicides for controlling these pests among these may be mentioned the following:                WO2007149817: Combinations Of Biological Control Agents with a Nematicidal Seed Coating, Applicant Univ California:        WO2012020014: Nematocidal Composition Comprising Bacillus subtilis and Bacillus licheniformis, Applicant Chr Hansen as:        CN101054565: Biological Control Strain Capable Of Preventing And Curing Root Knot Nematode Disease for Greenhouse Vegetable, Applicant Univ Nanjing Agricultural;        CN101884326: Preparation And Application Technology For Waxy Bacillus Suspension Agent, Applicant Zhigao Zhang; Xiaogen Yin;        EP1046338: Nematicide Agent and Method for the Bio-Control of Nematodes, Applicant Centro De Ingenieria Genetica Y Biotecnologia;        MX2010002412: Strain of Bacillus subtilis for Agricultural Use, Applicant Adntes Lab Sa De C V;        WO2011121408: Bacterial Strains and a Bionematicide and Plant Growth Stimulator Containing them, Applicant Probelte Sa.        US20120003197: Bacillus isolates and methods of their use to protect against plant pathogens and virus transmission, patent holder MONTANA STATE UNIVERSITY; and        WO2012038480: Use of biological or chemical control agents for controlling insects and nematodes in resistant crops, applicant BAYER CROPSCIFNCE AG; among others.        
While it may be concluded that it is widely known in the state of the art the use of various bacterial strains, and especially of the genus Bacillus, for the control of nematodes in plants, it should also be noted that the search for new strains against these pests is still of great interest to agronomists who are confronted daily with the need for effective control of nematodes in crops of interest, employing nematicides agents nontoxic for plants to which they apply and for the users thereof.